


Names are hard to come by

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, because I don't understand why this isn't a thing, dw au where cas is the doctor and dean is rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first twenty four years of Dean Winchester’s life, nothing interesting really happened. He worked in the same shop he had since he was nineteen, he’s been with Lisa basically since they were little kids and he never got his A-levels. But that all changed a year ago when he met a man who called himself the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names are hard to come by

For the first twenty four years of Dean Winchester’s life, nothing interesting really happened. He worked in the same shop he had since he was nineteen, he’s been with Lisa basically since they were little kids and he never got his A-levels. But that all changed a year ago when he met a man who called himself the Doctor. 

The Doc claims that it is, in fact, his name, but Dean’s not buying it. Alien or not, nobody names their kid ‘the Doctor’ - well, no, okay, total douche bags  _might_  name their kid that but the Doctor isn’t a total douche so it’s unlikely. Apparently his given name is some sort of apocalyptic secret or something (meaning if it ever gets out, the ‘silence will fall’ - whatever, Dean’s always been good at filling silences) but, again, Dean’s been with the guy for a year and he still hasn’t gotten him to tell him what his name is. And he feels a little ridiculous introducing him to people on their adventures as “the Doctor”. 

They’re on their way to their next adventure - apparently the history books talk about a werewolf supposedly being in the same place as… shit, Dean’s not gonna lie, he doesn’t remember which Queen of England it is, but it’s one of them - and Dean’s sitting in the co-pilot’s chair in the control room while the Doc runs around.

"So," Dean swings his feet a little and smirks at the other man, "Why won’t you tell me your name?"

"Really, Dean?" The Doctor rolls his eyes and looks at his companion over his shoulder, "We’ve been over this what must be thousands of times now, you do realize that, yes?"

"Oh come on!" Dean hops out of the chair and slides up next to his friend, pretending to pout a little, "Don’t you trust me, man?" He doesn’t miss the eyeroll from the alien and bits his lip so he doesn’t smirk, "Who am I going to tell, Doc?"

The Doctor walks around to the other side of the control center and sighs a little, “Why is it so important to you, Dean? What is so wrong with calling me by my name?”

"Because, man, it’s not a name!" Dean sticks his head around the corner and tries to pout at him again, "It’s just not, dude. I don’t go around calling myself the Mechanic, do I? So why would you go around calling yourself the Doctor?!" 

"I am not going to explain it to you again," the Doctor looks up at Dean and rolls his eyes dramatically. "And stop pouting, will you? You look ridiculous." 

"Fine," the human sighs and goes back over to the co-pilot’s chair looking dejected as he takes his seat. They let the next few minutes (it could be an hour, it’s hard to tell time in the TARDIS, honestly) go by in silence until Dean finally snaps and clears his throat, "Hey, uh… Doc?"

The Doctor peeks around the console at his slightly flustered looking companion, “Yes?” 

"Uh… well…" Dean realizes his cheeks are a little pink and he rubs the back of his neck as he stares down at the floor beneath his feet, "If you’re not going to tell me… can I give you, like, a nickname or somethin’?"

"A…" The Doctor frowns a little, his eyes squinting as he tilts his head to the side, "A nickname? Isn’t ‘doc’ a nickname already?" 

Dean groans and lets his head fall forward into his hands, “Yeah, but… I don’t know man, it sounds weird to be like…” He hesitates for a second and turns almost bright red, “It’s weird when people ask if we’re together and then I have to tell them that your name is the Doctor. Do you realize how many people think we’re in some weird BDSM-type thing?!” Plus, it’s weird as shit to say in bed - he’s pretty sure he loves the guy (alien, whatever, still got a dick), but “doc” is not as sexy as you would think.

"BDSM is hardly weird, Dean," the other man rolls his eyes somewhat fondly before sighing and taking a step closer to his companion. In truth, Dean’s never really asked him for much of anything - there was the one trip so he could go back and meet his mom, but that was a trip the Doctor had been expecting. Aside from that and never shutting up about his real name, Dean has just been there for him as a friend and more recently, something more… so, maybe… "What nickname were you thinking about, Dean?" 

Dean’s head snapped up and he was grinning a little hesitantly, “Really?” He hops off the chair and walks over to the Doctor who’s standing there with his arms crossed, “You’ll let me give you a nickname? Cause I had to fight to let you call me Doc.” 

"Don’t ask stupid questions, Dean," the time lord rolls his eyes before smiling at the other man. "Yes, but I have the final approval of it."

"Okay, yeah, no, that’s good," Dean laughs a little and nods before biting his lip, smiling sheepishly at the Doctor. "I may already have an idea…" 

Oh. Well… that’s unexpected. The Doctor raises an eyebrow and tries not to smile, “Oh? And that would be…?”

"Well," Dean’s smile grows a little bit more confident, "You know how my dad’s a hunter, right? And you know how we met on a Thursday, right?" The Doctor just gives a nod of confirmation before letting Dean continue, "I was thinking Castiel. Or, well, Cas since it’s shorter and less conspicuous."

"Castiel?" The Doctor looks dubiously at him for a second, "As in…?" 

"The angel of Thursdays," Dean blushes a little and shrugs. "It… it’s a good name, man. I don’t know…" They met on a Thursday, Dean was born on a Thursday, his mom said had always told him that angels were watching over him (and she wasn’t wrong - they just turned out to be the last of the Time Lords, an alien from outer space)… okay, so, it was really kind of a sappy reason to pick the name but it was still a good name! 

And of course, the Doctor seems to know all the reasons Dean picked it before he even has to say it. His face softens a little and this time he’s blushing and smiling at the ground, “Castiel… well… I think I would rather like you calling me Cas.” 

Dean’s smile is almost as blinding as the three suns on [Bouken](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Doctor_Who_planets) were, “You would?” 

"Yes, Dean," the Doctor grins a little, amazed that such a little thing could make the man he fell in love with sometime around Dickens’ soliloquie about dying in a basement in Cardiff, smile like that. 

"Awesome!" Dean nods and kisses Cas (and, damn, he’s gonna like calling him that in bed), before stepping back, grinning at the other man. "So…  _ **Cas**_ ,” he puts the extra emphasis on the name and they’re both beaming at each other, “How long we got until we need to save the Queen?”

“ _Dean_ ,” the time lord scoffs, “We’re in a time machine. We have as long as we want.” 

"Well in that case…" Dean starts unbuttoning his shirt and turns to walk down the stairs, "I’m pretty sure we’ve got some rooms we need to cross off the list,  _Cas_.” 

The Doctor watches as his companion goes off down the hallway that leads to the library and starts going to join him but almost trips when Dean’s jeans get thrown back into the control room along with his boxers. 

The human is smirking when he pops his head around the corner wall, “You coming, Cas? Or am I going to have to christen the pool without you?” 

…okay, so, maybe there’s something to this nickname business.  _Maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> [VIOLENTLY SCREAMS INTO THE WIND] HOW IS THIS NOT A THING???????????
> 
> [read it on tumblr, I guess.](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/52004435102/deancas-doctor-who-au-in-which-dean-wants-to)


End file.
